The Princesses Assassin
by dude932
Summary: Henrietta had been alone for so very long. Her heart grew heavy with the need of companionship and finally, she found a way to have what she sort after. She just had no idea that the Familar that she would summon, would be one she would come to cherish above all else. Above her throne, above her country, above that of her current lover. He would become her world.
1. Chapter 1

He was slowly but surely losing himself, between the base instinct of the Dragon that was consuming him to fight everything before him and his memory of a human being to end the war that was going on around him. It was too much and it was beginning to take it's toll, the evolutions that his body had been forced through up until this moment, felt like his body had been set ablaze, his now massive form lay on the ground having been struck down by Esdeath, laying in a pool of his own crimson blood. He could feel the Tyrants anger at that, the Tyrant's rage as the Incursio user had been cut down in such a form. With all that power behind him, he was still unable to deal with the white witch that the Dragon saw before him. So distracted by the pain his body was in, he couldn't even begin to control his new form let alone use it to aid the rebellion in their final push against Esdeath. He had done what he could but now… he was tired. It was time he simply left in the hands of someone else. It was over for him now.

"Tatsumi! Hang in there!" The familiar voice sounded like war drums to his heightened senses, his large head turned to view Akame standing on his arm, pleading with him to hold on. He didn't want to any more, he couldn't. He was tired of the fighting, the blood shed, losing everyone. It was to painful and there was no coming back from what he was now, what he himself had driven his body past it's limits to become this monster. He had resided himself to this fate, to do whatever he could to give the rebellion the chance to win and that was what he had done… now it was time to rest.

"GROOOOOOAR" The roar of the Tyrant brought Tatsumi's consciousness back and just in the nick of time, his outstretched talons were ready to completely wrap around Akame who stood there stock still in complete shock at what had just happened, the black haired assassin having not expected the sudden assault by Tatsumi… no the Tyrant, it was hard to determine just who was in control any more. His massive form loomed over the assassin, his cross dilated eyes scanning Akame's face, as if he would know it would be the last time he saw her.

"…. kill me..." He could see it in her eyes at the moment, the despair she was feeling as she understood what he was telling her to do. Feeling she needed the resolve to go through with it, Tatsumi pressed on. "My… consciousness… is already…. fading... away…. I can't… stop it… any longer..." He could see the small tears beginning to form in Akame's red eyes as she shook her head, he hated to maker her cry, he was pushing himself to do this so she wouldn't have to live with such a mindless monster roaming about, so he wouldn't hurt anyone. "… you... promised... me… didn't you..." Akame looked up at his form, her eyes showing such despair that he hated to look into them but he couldn't go on living like this. "HURRY!"

"Yes… I promised." Akame nodded softly as she approached him, with her head lowered her hair covering her eyes as she gripped onto Murasame at her hip, one hand wrapping around the hilt while the other grabbed the scabbard, just to stop her hands from trembling as she approached the Dragon that still stood before her as her friend. "Very well, I shall kill you." Walking towards the Dragon's chest, Tatsumi's arm that had reached out to grab her originally crashing to the ground beside her as she drew her blade, her eyes didn't hold that same hardness as usual as she rose the blade up, tears stinging her eyes as she drove the cursed blade straight through the cross that was in the armour that was now infused with Tatsumi. Quickly drawing the blade from the Dragon she turned, her back facing the falling Dragon as the cursed markings began to course over the Dragon's body. Glancing once over her shoulder, she saw the crossed pupil staring at her before the curse marks etched over the eye as it closed.

With that, Tatsumi drew what should have been his last breath as death should have embraced him in it's cold embrace… however that was not the end of the tale for this young assassin as something was about to happen to keep him living on.

"..." It was a soft voice, a woman's, he didn't understand what the woman was saying but the voice didn't stop, seemingly echoing in his mind. His large eyes opened slightly, the snow still falling from Esdeath's power, Akame was no longer near him, but what he saw above him made him reach out with his dragon arm. Above him was an oval similar in size to his own massive dragon form and as soon as he touched the green luminescent glow of the strange oval above him, he was pulled forth into a blinding light of power. Forever changing his future and that of another world.

Elsewhere

She had been alone in the palace since her friend Louise Françoise had left many years ago, no longer were the halls of the palace filled with mischievous laughter of the two girls as they played with one another when they had been children, now instead it was filled with more silence that what she could bare. Fifteen year old crown Princess of Tristain, Henrietta was lonely, yes she had her cousin Prince Wales but she needed a friend she could confide in like she once did with Louise.

Years of isolation and the only brief contact with someone that wasn't family was with her tutors. Her relationship with Wales was of course a secret for a reason, it wouldn't do for the Future Queen of Tristain to be shown having incestuous affairs with her cousin, it simply wasn't proper but she couldn't help that she had fallen in love with him. It would look bad for the Royal family, it was one of the reasons Henrietta was so lonely, because she could not be open about her relationship with Wales and saw him very rarely.

She most of all missed her dear friend Louise with each passing day. Yes they wrote to one another frequently, she had even found out recently that Louise would be attending the Tristain Magic Academy for her first year in the coming months, something Henrietta was somewhat jealous of. There could never be a time where Henrietta could attend the Magic Academy, become friends with peers of her own age, as there was too much risk to her safety to freely roam like the other students. Instead she was stuck with the castles tutors to teach her about her future duties and magic...

The princesses blue eyes snapped open as she sat up abruptly in her bed. That was it. Magic. She had gone over the lesson just this afternoon, how had she not picked up on it? It wasn't unheard of for a member of the Royal Family to summon a Familiar, but she had never been asked to perform the summons or been forbidden to do so! A Familiar, how could she have been so blind, a faithful loyal servant that could very well change her state of loneliness. Throwing the blankets from herself she darted out of bed, her heart beating as she grabbed her sceptre from her bedside table. Not bothering with slippers or even to change from her somewhat transparent night gown, she rushed from her room running with a smile across the cold marble in the middle of the night.

Dashing out into the courtyard a cold breeze whisked across her skin causing her to shudder slightly before she looked up at the two moons high in the sky, a beautiful sight to see as the stars glimmered around the two. She had been taught that some Familiars were large and that outdoors would be the best place to do a summoning unless one cause damage to their surroundings and Henrietta had no intention of damaging her room with what may be a large Familiar as she had no idea what she was about to summon forth. Walking from the path into the grass, slightly damp with dew but she didn't stop as she took a deep breath to calm herself.

 _"Remember your Highness, a familiar answers to your call. Each spell to summon a familiar comes from the heart and is never the same, let the words flow from your heart."_ Henrietta recalled what her instructor had told her.

"Let the words flow from my heart." Henrietta whispered softly as she raised her head along with her sceptre which had always been a conduit for her magic. There she stood, willing the words to come but she couldn't find the right ones and let out a small sigh as she looked up to the moons. "Am I not suppose to have a familiar? Is this loneliness my punishment for my relationship with Wales?" She felt a tear come to her eye, the loneliness she felt was unbearable, she couldn't stand the solitude any more. Wrapping her arms around herself in a hug she spoke softly.

"Please… if there is a familiar our there..." She whispered a small gust of wind picking up around her. "Answer my call, come to my side." Looking up at the moons with tears running down her cheeks. "From the Heavens or the Earth, answer my call." She cast her sceptre above her head gathering her magic. "For I, Henrietta, Crown Princess of Tristain, summon you!" Casting her sceptre forward releasing the spell, there was a moment's hesitation before an enormous explosion erupted before her flinging her from her feet. Henrietta let out a cry as she flew through the air, never had a spell backfired on her like this, were those not the right words to say? Yes they weren't exactly spell like but still they came from her heart.

As the princess landed on the grass across the courtyard she could already hear the palace guards rushing into the area, she could hear Agnes voice trying to reach her as her hand was on her shoulder but her mind was clouded and her ears were still ringing from the explosion. As she opened her eyes she could see the panicked look on Agnes face before six of the palace guards were thrown overhead causing Agnes to raise up before Henrietta drawing her sword in the process. Henrietta looked passed Agnes to see what was causing such chaos.

The palace guards were being thrown around like a toddlers toys, a swipe of the Dragon's arms was all it took to send numerous guards flying. The Dragon before her was unlike anything she had ever seen being the size of a building that had an armoured body, possessed enormous wings and had crimson eyes that glowed in the night. Agnes stood before Henrietta shouting for the guards to call for reinforcements.

"STOP!" The battle came to a standstill as Henrietta pulled herself to her feet, even the Dragon that was now present stopped it's movements as the princess stepped passed Agnes who was shocked to see Henrietta walking towards the savage looking beast.

"Your Highness?" Agnes questioned.

"Step aside." Henrietta ordered and the guards followed her orders instantly moving out of her path as the Dragon before her placed the guard that it had been holding in it's grip down, allowing the guard to run to his comrades. The Dragon's attention was now on Henrietta, the princess nervous under the cross slitted eyes of the intimidating familiar she had just summoned forth. "I am Crown Princess of Tristain, I am the one that summoned you, Familiar."

"That's a Familiar!?" One of the guards shouted gaining the attention of the Dragon only for the guards to back away once more under the threatening gaze, Agnes was the only one who followed after the Princess holding her sword ready to defend the heir if necessary. The Dragon turned back to Henrietta as she approached, seemingly calm for the moment.

"Do you have a name?" Henrietta questioned as she stood before the creature, that she could now see was wounded, and not from the palace guards but from where it had come from originally. As silence drifted over the courtyard, the Dragon simply sat staring down at Henrietta for a time, she glanced at Agnes searching for a possible answer.

"Perhaps the beast doesn't understand, your Highness." Agnes suggested holding her sword in her grip, not feeling it safe to sheath her weapon just yet. "Perhaps a language barrier spell may be necessary for it to understand you?" Henrietta frowned, she had not been taught such a spell as of yet. The contract between a summoner and a familiar needed to be completed quickly unless the bond between them would not be properly formed. Taking a step forward Agnes reached out to grip her arm to stop her. "Your Highness, truly you don't think this is a wise decision."

"The dragon is my Familiar for it came to my call." Henrietta told Agnes. "Release me so I can fulfil the contract." Agnes was reluctant to do so but released Henrietta allowing the princess to approach the Dragon, a small smile on her face. While the Dragon's appearance was certainly intimidating and slightly frightening she couldn't be happier now that she wouldn't be alone like she had been, she was willing to give this frightening beast a chance. The Dragon lowered its head as the princess approached and as Henrietta rose both arms out it didn't recoil from her as she placed her hands either side of the snout of the Dragon. "I hope we get along." She whispered softly and she leaned forward pressing her lips to the tip of the Dragon's snout. What happened next, nobody expected.

* * *

The explosion shook Tatsumi from what seemed to be a peaceful bliss, perhaps he had died and was simply drifting through an endless void for the rest of eternity, how was he suppose to know that wasn't what death was like? As he stood amongst the smoke he could hear with his now new dragon sense, the marching of dozens of people wearing armour heading straight towards him and with what he had just been through, his mentality was already set for the upcoming fight, he may have been wounded from Esdeath's brutal attacks but that wouldn't stop him now. He still didn't know what was going on but he wasn't going to back down from this fight, he'd just have to pry the information out of any survivors, if there were any.

Without a doubt the guards burst through the smoke, wielding weapons and as soon as they saw him they attacked without hesitation. Even still wounded from his prior fights he could at least deal with this much. Casting his arm out crashing into several guards sending them flying across the courtyard he let out a roar before flapping his gigantic wings sending a shock wave over the castle grounds clearing it of any smoke left from the explosion fully revealing the lush courtyard filled with guards to his crimson eyes.

There was no hesitation in the guards attacks, all charging forward and those that Tatsumi knocked away tried to gather themselves before attacking once more. It wasn't until the familiar shout of the woman's voice brought the entire courtyard to a halt, Tatsumi ready to completely crush the guard that had been stupid enough to jump into the air to try and attack Tatsumi only to be caught in Tatsumi's massive talons. He didn't know what she cried out but the entire courtyard came to a halt and his eyes were drawn to the young woman in a nightgown that was now approaching him obviously instructing the guards before her to clear the way.

It was clear that the guards were weary of her sudden order but followed without question. As the girl approached an overwhelming sensation flooded over Tatsumi, he was calm before the girl, there was no threat of danger nor deceit. He had never felt like this, not even with Mine. Just who was this girl and what was this overwhelming presence that she made made him feel committed to her, compelled to listen to her every word even if he didn't understand them.

"..." Her mouth moved but Tatsumi could not understand the words that she spoke to him which was beyond frustrating, the words she spoke obviously caused a commotion as a guard shouted something out in the unknown language causing Tatsumi to glare at him, daring him to challenge him once more before turning back to the girl now being accompanied by a blonde woman with a sword in her grip. It was clear she had no intention of letting harm come to the young woman that was having a strange impact on Tatsumi.

"…?" She spoke again, obviously asking a question by the simple tone of her voice but Tatsumi had no idea how to respond to her, even if he did speak was she able to understand him? He had no idea even how to answer her question let alone what she had asked. Instead he stared down at her, clearly she wasn't impatient nor did she seem angry at his lack of communication with her. She even seemed concerned at his wounds as her eyes scanned his large form. The blonde woman beside the girl spoke more in the unknown language causing the girl to frown at what the blonde spoke of. The girl continued forward only to be stopped, Tatsumi's eyes narrowing at the blonde guard currently gripping the girl's wrist stopping her from coming closer to him.

"..." Her voice was stern as she spoke to the blonde guard, clearly not impressed at being halted. The woman released her allowing her to turn back to Tatsumi with a small smile on her face as she approached once more. Tatsumi still couldn't place it, this overwhelming feeling to protect her, to keep her safe from everything. Even as she drew closer it simply grew stronger. Tatsumi almost flinched in surprise she rose her arms out, almost beckoning him down to her height. Lowering his head, while he knew it wasn't a pleasant sight she didn't seemed fearful of his dragon appearance. Her hands were soft as they touched his armoured skin, gently caressing her hands across his snout. "..." She spoke again, a certain loneliness in her eyes before Tatsumi was shocked as she leaned forward, closing her as as she pressed her lips to the tip of his snout.

Tatsumi recoiled in shock sending tremors through the courtyard as his massive form moved, Agnes was before the princess in an instant, pulling Henrietta behind her as she stood before her blade at the ready as the other guards surrounded them. At a moments notice they were ready to attack again. Henrietta was wide eyed, never having expected such a reaction from the Dragon, he had seemed calm amidst it all but the kiss seemed to have angered it. A deep growl echoed over the courtyard as the massive maw of the dragon opened revealing just how hazardous a single bite might be. Everyone covered their ears at what they all thought was a roar of anger.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" When in truth, Tatsumi had just been caught off guard and was highly embarrassed at what had just happened not having expected to be suddenly kissed like he had. About to demand answers from them once more he stopped as his body began to heat up, pain started to flow through him at an increasing rate. His already grievous wounds from his prior battles against Shikoutazer and Esdeath growing more profound causing him to collapse to all fours as a searing pain like a branding iron crossed over his chest.

Looking to where the pain was coming from his eyes widened seeing strange symbols being etched into his chest that glowed a vibrant white across his scaled chest. Raising his hand to his chest, clawing at the symbols as they etched into his skin, raising his head to glare at everyone gathered. Just what had they done to him!? Letting off a roar that etched pure terror into all of them he collapsed onto the courtyard his arm outstretched as he lay there, his gaze becoming foggy, so impaired was his vision that at one point, he thought he had turned back to human having witnessed his normal human arm laid out before him.

* * *

Groggily consciousness started to come back to Tatsumi and immediately he felt odd, it wasn't unpleasant but he could honestly say he had never been so comfortable in his life. The mattress he laid upon was like a damn cloud, the pillows simply engulfed him and the blankets were soft and so smooth against his skin. Wait, skin? Sitting up abruptly wasn't the best thing to do as pain flooded his entire body.

"Gah!" He shouted in pain hunching over to the side, his body was bandaged but he had not yet fully healed from his injuries. The moment he looked over himself, he was very aware that he was no longer the dragon he had forced himself to evolve into. Had it all been some terrible nightmare? No, if it was where had the wounds come from? Groaning as he pulled the blankets from himself he forced himself out of the bed, limping across the extravagant room to where a mirror was located taking longer than it should have. He had to see it for himself, just to make sure it wasn't some kind of illusion.

Stepping in front of the mirror, he began to tremble slightly. To think it was even possible that he had returned from that form. Even his eyes were back to their vibrant green, no trace of any kind of the Tyrant's presence. He was shirtless, probably having been washed in his unconscious state as well, dressed in a pair of loose fitting brown trousers that were not his own. Taking the time to look over his bandages to see that they were well mended, something caught his attention across his chest, it almost looked like a scar but the way it was printed on his screen showed it was no such thing. It was a strange cryptic writing that he had never seen before, this is what had burned him after he had been kissed by that girl.

 _"Just what is going on? I remember Akame using Murasame… then that green light and I woke up in the courtyard."_ Everything was puzzling him, why wasn't he dead? Murasame should have ended his life, not to mention just where was he? Was it some kind of afterlife? Reincarnation maybe? He'd never much thought about what happened after death, but surely this wasn't it. He didn't feel dead. Wait, what did feeling dead even feel like? "Gah this is getting me nowhere!" Hearing a slight creak of the door behind him his head whipped around only to see the wooden structure beginning to open.

"("...") I'll only be a minute Agnes, I just wish to check on him." Henrietta spoke, the words completely unknown to Tatsumi as he stood unknowing what to do. Incursio was across the room by the bedside, it was surprising that they kept it in the same room as him, however recognising the voice he didn't believe that he would need it as that same overwhelming sensation of calm washed over him. The door opened as the teen girl entered within, with her back to him as she continued to speak with the one outside the door. "("...") I'll hurry to bed, right after I'm done. I promise."

"("...") Very well Princess, I shall retire for the evening." The other voice reached Tatsumi's ears allowing Henrietta to nod with a smile as she closed the door. The moment she did she turned on her heel faster than what Tatsumi had been expecting. She had a glimmer of excitement in her eyes as they locked on the now empty mattress where he had once laid. Her eyes suddenly widened at the lack of occupant and ran to the bed as if she got closer he would suddenly reappear.

"Eh hem." Tatsumi cleared his throat awkwardly as she froze completely, her eyes widened as she slowly turned to face the shirtless assassin standing across the room. Their eyes held one another's for a long moment before she seemingly snapped out of their staring match as she rose a hand to her rather bountiful chest. It hadn't gone unknown to Tatsumi that her nightgown was rather transparent and did little to hide her impressive figure beneath.

"("...") I'm so glad you're finally awake." She spoke once more, her voice soft and if Tatsumi could understand what she was saying, he would be sure that she had spoken words of relief. Her eyes saw the confusion on his face causing her to tilt her head slightly, unsure of his reaction. True, she had not been expecting the Dragon that she had summoned to turn into a human, but she didn't mind either way. It would probably be easier to talk to a young gentlemen then a fearsome beast he had come to her as. She had so many questions racing in her mind but her focus was on his health, his injuries still weren't healed and she had worried about him since she had first seen them. "("...") My name is Henrietta." She spoke again, once more receiving a blank stare from the young man. "("...") Do you understand me?" There was silence for a time before Tatsumi spoke.

"("...") I don't understand what you're saying." He told her, his voice held irritation along with his features showing that he wasn't happy about what he had just told her for Henrietta had no knowledge of what he had spoken to her. Never in her teachings had she heard such a language and her tutors were well versed in the world's languages, something a future ruler such of herself was in need of should she need to communicate with a foreign diplomat. Tatsumi seeing her mutual frustration at the situation watched her move throughout the room for moment producing a pen and quill from a study desk off to the side of the room. He continued to watch as she scribbled something down on the page, numerous things were written and before Tatsumi knew it, she was standing in front of him offering out the parchment with the writing on it.

"("...") Can you read any of this?" Henrietta queried with a frown as Tatsumi looked at the page with a calculating eye before frowning, nothing on the page was anything more than chicken scratch to was obvious to Tatsumi what she had asked, she was trying to find a way to communicate with him, she had thought he might be able to understand her written language but even so, it was impossible. Shaking his head she frowned once more before offering him the quill. "("...") Perhaps I might recognise your written language." She continued. Tatsumi looked at the quill for a moment before understanding once more and writing his name and questioning what was going on down on the paper and handed it back to her. It was clear by the furrowing of her brow that she didn't understand it either.

"("...") What a pain." Tatsumi huffed as he rolled his shoulders only to wince as his injuries still stung, feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked up to see Henrietta looking at him with concern. "("...") I'm fine." He assured her, even if she wouldn't understand.

"("… glad… Osmond… tomorrow… ") I'm so glad that Professor Osmond will be arriving tomorrow." Henrietta sighed softly knowing that communication between familiar and master was very important, Tatsumi's eyes widened as he was able to make out a few words, gripping her by the shoulders surprising her as he stared into her blue eyes with his own green.

"("...") I could understand that! Say it again!" He encouraged however she still couldn't understand a single word, he had no idea how he had been able to understand her but it didn't matter right now. Henrietta stared at him, unsure of what he was saying, he was simply trying to get her to do something. About to question why he pointed to his mouth before making a talking gesture with his hand.

"You wish for me to speak?" She questioned, this time Tatsumi able to understand it all.

"("...") Yes!" Tatsumi laughed with a grin. "I could totally understand you!" He continued before Henrietta tilted her head slightly.

"Did you just understand me?" She questioned with wide eyes, unsure of how it was even possible, her eyes shot wide open as he nodded with a grin. "How?" A simple shrug was what she got in return, while he could understand what she said, the same could not be said for the other way around. "Then please, allow me to introduce myself properly." She smiled as she rose a hand to the centre of her chest, glad that she could finally do so. "I am Henrietta, Crown Princess of Tristain. It was I who summoned you here."

"Princess?" Tatsumi questioned, unsure. The only royalty he had even had any dealings with was with the Emperor of the Empire, not such a great way to see all members of Royalty but he had no idea what kind of place this was. "Wait, summoned!?" He shouted. "I don't get any of this." He groaned holding a hand to his head.

"This is probably all very confusing for you, especially after you've been unconscious for a week." Henrietta spoke. "I am sorry for that, but if you are able to wait for tomorrow, Professor Osmond, a renown man of Magic will be coming to the castle at my request. He will perform a spell that will allow us to communicate and the language barrier will no longer be an issue. I swear to you then, I will ask any and all questions you have of me." Tatsumi stared at her, blinking owlishly causing her to tilt her head once more.

 _"Did she just say one week... and magic… and a spell? Just where the hell am I!?"_


	2. Chapter 2

She had barely been able to sleep, every time her head rested down and her eyes grew heavy her thoughts turned to the young man she had summoned. She was still unsure whether he was Human or Dragon, so many questions had plagued her mind this past week and she couldn't help but feel a little giddy that they would soon be answered. Upon realising that communication between herself and her Familiar was what would forge an irreplaceable bond between them, she had immediately sent word to the Tristain Magic Academy, requesting the aid of the headmaster Professor Osmond in performing the communication spell, while she could have her own tutors teach her or even perform the spell themselves she wanted it done correctly and trusted no one else with the task. She knew it would take time for such an esteemed Professor to come to the Castle for such a meagre task, but she was still happy. It only turned out in her favour that her Familiar had been unconscious for the majority of the time that she had been waiting. It would have been increasingly difficult for both her and her Familiar if he had been awake.

Standing within her room, dressed in another one of her many elegant gowns she looked out the window and for the first time, didn't feel like today would be lonely. Finally she had someone to fill in that gap of loneliness, Louise was far away at her own family's estate, Wales was in another country, her Mother was busy with her tasks as Queen Consort and her Father had passed away. Henrietta was still a year away from her coronation as Queen of Tristain, that was all she had left before she would fully become the ruler of her country, taking over for her Mother who was still grieving at the lost of her Husband. She loved her country, but the tasks that came with it. They were overburdening to the Princess. Perhaps the burden wouldn't be too much if she could share it. Finishing her thoughts, Henrietta exited her room into the hall two guards were stationed outside her room just as they always were while Agnes knelt before the door. Agnes was a treasured member of the Musketeer Knights, Henrietta had tried to grow closer to her over her time of service but she was much to professional to accept the advances of friendship of Royalty.

"Your Highness, please allow me to escort you to the courtyard, Headmaster Osmond has already arrived and is waiting." Agnes spoke softly, still concerned about the princesses choice in Familiar.

"Please." Henrietta nodded as Agnes rose to her feet, turning on her heel marching a few feet before the princess, just once she would like someone to walk beside her and just talk. "Has my Familiar been called to the courtyard?"

"Yes." Agnes nodded, her words holding a little disdain towards the young man. "I took an armed guard to his room prior to my arrival at your door. He wished to take his weapon with him, however I forbade it immediately." Henrietta frowned, she saw no reason to forbid the familiar his weapon. But perhaps Agnes simply wanted to make sure she was safe. Perhaps, when they got to know one another better, Agnes and her Familiar might become friends. Agnes stopped before the door that would lead out into the same courtyard that Henrietta had summoned the Familiar a week ago, repairs had already been made and there was no evidence of the damage that had been caused. "Your Highness, I ask that you be careful of your Familiar, please remember your station." Henrietta frowned slightly, like she would ever forget who she was.

Agnes pushed open the doors allowing sunlight in as Henrietta stepped out and stopped in surprise, the entire courtyard was surrounded by armed female soldiers, all members of the Musketeer Knights. This was more than just an armed escort, this was a full battalion of soldiers, all at the ready. Turning to look back at Agnes with wide eyes she simply stood tall in her position.

"With the damage he dealt to the Castle Guards Your Highness, I saw fit to organise a troop for your safety." Agnes explained.

"Send them away." Henrietta told her.

"Your highness, I must prote-"

"Send them away. Now." Henrietta ordered, this time her voice full of her commanding authority, stunning Agnes. "You give him reason to attack for just having these soldiers here, when he arrived he was injured, confused. The Castle Guard attacked without orders, he simply protected himself." Agnes was about to protest once more before seeing the conviction in the princess's eyes it was clear that Henrietta would not back down on the matter. While Henrietta had not known if her words were true, it was the only logical answer as to why her Familiar would have attacked. He had made no such attempt to attack her when she spoke with him alone last night, he just seemed confused. Wordlessly Agnes nodded, before going to send away the Musketeer Knights. Henrietta turned back to the centre of the courtyard where her Familiar stood, seemingly more calm now that the knights were being ordered away. Next to him was a man of significant renown in the country of Tristain, Professor Osmond and with him, his obvious secretary of Tristain Magic Academy, she believed her name to be Miss Longuevuille.

"Your Highness." Osmond bowed his head as Henrietta approached. "I must thank you, it was quite unnerving to be welcomed by an armed escort in such a way. Did something happen to think you're Familiar was so dangerous?" He queried.

"A little hiccup, Professor Osmond." Henrietta smiled lightly before she grabbed at the sides of her skirt raising them slightly as she bowed her head in a curtsy "I must show my gratitude for coming all this way, please, if you have any requests allow me to fulfil them should they be in my capability." The elderly man rubbed his beard as he thought for a moment before he nodded.

"Then if you would be so kind to answer me, what colour are your pant-" A book smacked him in the back of the head sending him groaning to the ground surprising Henrietta at the woman who had been standing behind him had obviously struck the man.

"I'm sorry your Highness, please pay him no mind." Miss Longuevuille stated as she pressed her glasses up her nose. "He should know better."

"Oh Chuchu, even in presence of her Highness, Miss Longuevuille is still so mean to me." Osmond sobbed quietly to the little white mouse currently sitting before his face. Henrietta, completely stunned at the interaction of the renown Square Wizard Osmond, she glanced at Tatsumi to see what his reaction to all of this was. She had to stifle a giggle to see him simply holding his head in annoyance. Osmond pulled himself back up to his feet, dusting off his robes as Chuchu sat on his shoulder. "Your Highness, you brought me here to perform a communication spell, correct? Where would your Familiar be so I can do the assigned task?" He queried. Henrietta turned once more to Tatsumi as Osmond following her gaze to the young assassin while Miss Longuevuille was just as stunned as Osmond was.

"This young man?" Osmond questioned astonished gaining Tatsumi's attention who tilted his head at him with a questioning look on his face.

"It was odd, when I first summoned him, he had the appearance of a Dragon, however when the contract was complete, he changed to this form." Henrietta explained as Tatsumi listened to what she had to say, if what was being said was the truth, did she somehow revert the effects of the Tyrant's evolution with that simple kiss? It would explain the excruciating amount of pain he had been in after the act. Going back through the evolution he had just attained… yeah, that hurt. Just how did this all work and exactly what was this magic?

"Perhaps he's a rare kind of Dragon, not unlike the Rhyme Dragon." Osmond continued as he ran a hand down his beard as he looked to Tatsumi with a rather curious gaze. "Can he understand us?"

"Yes." Henrietta nodded. "At first, he was unable to but as I was speaking with him in the evening, he seemed to be able to register what I was saying, although I still cannot understand his language." Osmond twitched his nose, picking up a language just by hearing it? Rather impressive, or was it something else that was allowing him to understand them? Curious indeed.

"Very well, I believe a simply communication spell will be all that we will need." He stated as he gestured for Tatsumi to come closer, Tatsumi gave Henrietta a glance however she reassured him with a nod and a smile, he still didn't know why he was so trusting of her, Night Raid had basically built into him to be untrustworthy to strangers for they may become targets, and after everything he had been through with Aria at her mansion, there was no reason he should trust anyone upon first meeting them but there was an unknowing feeling welling up inside him whenever he was near her saying that he could trust her, that he should trust her, that he should protect her. It was almost like a base instinct. Turning to Osmond, Tatsumi approached.

Henrietta watched, always diligent to new magic that was shown before her. Her tutors had always told her to pay attention to the incantation of a spell as one may be able to understand what a spell was for before it was even cast, if they had the ear for it. While the communication spell was not a high level spell, however since she had never needed the spell she was never taught it by her tutors. Osmond cast the spell with the utmost perfection, as she would expect from a powerful magic user such as himself. Tatsumi, unsure of what happened looked to Henrietta.

"Did it work?" He asked curiously as she smiled at him, for the first time being able to understand him.

"Yes, yes it did." She couldn't help but let the smile continue to grace her face as she approached him. "May I know your name?" She asked, her eyes staring into his, Tatsumi still seeing that loneliness present deep in the midsts of her eyes.

"Tatsumi." Finally, she had his name. Nights spent watching him in his unconscious state and she had tried to think of a name that would fit him over the time since his summoning, however she could not for the life of her place a name to his face. Finally she had a name, the name of her Familiar. Tatsumi. Such a curious thing a name could be, an identity, an immediate connection.

"Your Highness." Osmond spoke up snapping Henrietta from looking into the seemingly endless green eyes of her Familiar. "I'll leave you and your Familiar to it, I believe a dinner is being organised for tonight. If so, I'll see you there."

"Of course Headmaster, and I must thank you again." Henrietta bowed her head to the man who simply smiled as he ran a hand through his long beard once more, gesturing for Longuevuille to follow him, being escorted further into the castle by guards. Tatsumi watched them disappear into the castle interior as he was left in the courtyard with the princess, the one who had summoned him from the Empire, the battle field that was to end the corruption that plagued the Empire. Even though he should be having a range of emotion from being pulled away from the final battle, he couldn't find himself to be mad at her. She had no idea where he came from, that was evident enough from what he had understood from talking with her the prior evening. It could even be said, that her summoning of him had saved his life. Although he wasn't sure how, perhaps the curse of Murasame had been negated by what she called magic.

"Henrietta….? No, Princess Henrietta...? Your Highness?" Tatsumi tried to find an appropriate way to address her, she was obviously of royal lineage, something Tatsumi had never had the chance to actually address. The highest ranking person he had ever come into conversation with was General Esdeath… and that was a whole can of worms he didn't want to relieve. Digging a finger into his temple as he tried to find a suitable way to address her he was stunned as soft hands enveloped his surprising him as he opened his eyes to see Henrietta smiling back at him.

"Please, just Henrietta is fine." She assured him. "You will have no quarrel from me as long as you call me by name." She continued to smile. "Although, during certain times you'll need to address me as Your Highness, but that will just to be to please the bigots of the court." Tatsumi had been listening, truly he had however he couldn't help but notice just how soft her hands were, or how close in proximity she was to him at this moment, still clutching his hand. Her figure, even if young was rather pronounced, even under the garment of her regal dress.

"R-Right." Tatsumi nodded dumbly as he stumbled back a step, his hand slipping from her own. "Now that we can, talk." He began, raising a hand to the back of his head. "Can you explain, exactly what's going on here?"

"Of course." Henrietta smiled. "I'll do so as I show you around the castle, you'll need to know your way around it and for someone new the grounds, it can be some trouble." Henrietta told him getting a nod from Tatsumi in return. Leading Tatsumi through the courtyard, Tatsumi fully aware of the guards around them even if not in plain sight. It would seem Henrietta's earlier order of Agnes ordering them away was only a momentary conclusion. He couldn't blame the female Knight, he wasn't about to get all riled up about them wishing to protect their princess. However without the weight of Incursio on his back, he felt a little bare. "Now, where to begin." Henrietta began, tapping her chin with a finger, Tatsumi didn't know if she was talking about the tour of the castle or what he wished to know.

"How I wound up to be here, might be a good start." Tatsumi offered.

"Very well." She nodded as she led him through an archway into a large garden, noticing a fond smile coming over Henrietta's face, it was obviously a place she held good memories in perhaps from when she was a child? However even with a smile on her face, the loneliness in her eyes seemed more clear in the garden. "You came to this world, through the Familiar Summons." Henrietta explained. "I performed the spell, right before you arrived before me."

"In the courtyard?" He questioned getting a nod from Henrietta in return, scratching at his cheek a little awkwardly he cocked his head to the side slightly. "I should probably apologise to your guards, for everything that happened."

"I should have them apologise to you, Tatsumi." She stated, turning on her heel to face him. "They attacked you, when you were already injured." Tatsumi shook his head, he saw no reason for Henrietta to make them apologise. They were simply doing their job, going up against him in that form. She should be congratulating them that they were still alive. Had he been in better shape, not dealing with the injuries from Shikoutazer and Esdeath., he would have caused much more damage than what he had done that night. "But as I said, I summoned you here to the country of Tristain." She began, Tatsumi noticing a slight hint of pink coming to her cheeks as she continued. "The kiss I gave you on the night you arrived." Tatsumi remembered it, along with the pain he felt afterwards. "The kiss sealed the contract between you and I, between Master and Familiar." Tatsumi frowned slightly at that, did this mean that he was kind of slave to the princess?

"Henrietta..." Tatsumi began however Henrietta lowered her head in a bow.

"Please do not think ill of me." She spoke softly. "The spell of the Familiar, it comes from the heart. There is no single spell to summon a Familiar nor is there a way to predict that of which would be summoned." She continued as she rose her head. "I've thought long and hard this past week of how you would react to this information Tatsumi. Please, do not feel that you are a slave. I would hate to have you feel such a way. All I wanted..." There it was again, that pain and loneliness in her eyes that was simple too hard to bare. "All I wanted, was not to be alone anymore." She whispered shyly, while glancing away from him. He could understand it, the solitude she must face every day, how alone she must feel surrounded by guards and politicians. All she wanted was a friend, and somehow her spell to summon for that cause, had summoned him from death's door.

"I have one question about the summoning." Tatsumi began causing her eyes to widen, just one? She would think he would have many more.

"Please, I'll answer if I am able." She urged him.

"Is it possible for me to return to where I came from?" The moment he asked, he instantly regretted it as the sorrow overwhelmed the loneliness in her eyes, it would be painful to hear that the one her heart had called out for didn't wish to be here with her. But he had to know, if there was a way to return home. Back to Night Raid, back to the Empire where the revolutionary army was bound to have succeeded after his 'death'. He had to know even if it made her look at him like that. Her mouth opened to respond before she cast her gaze away.

"I am unaware if it is possible or not." Henrietta spoke truthfully. "I have never heard of a Familiar returning to where it came from." Tatsumi frowned as he looked up at the sky, supposedly he was dead back there. Akame would undoubtedly spread the news and eventually that news would find Mine no matter how long it would take. Their relationship had been short, and in truth rather sudden. But he cared for Mine, as well as every member of Night Raid. But with the revolution soon to be over, what would become of the assassins that had sacrificed so much to save the Empire. They would never receive a Hero's welcome, he was sure that Najenda would send money to his village for everything that he had done. Leone and Akame would be strong through it all, they would even take care of Mine in his absence. Glancing at Henrietta who was gripping the front of her dress, she was obviously waiting for him to speak. As long as he wasn't a slave, he didn't mind keeping this young Princess from loneliness.

"Right then." Tatsumi nodded, stunning Henrietta as he turned to her with a grin he was always famous for having when he first joined Night Raid. "Tell me about this magic then." Henrietta's eyes widened before a smile spread across her face and she nodded.

"Okay!"


	3. Chapter 3

Out of everything he had learnt today, this was still the most jaw dropping thing he could honestly say. It was the night sky that had drawn Tatsumi's attention, the two moons had soon rose as night fell and Tatsumi could barely believe the fact that there were indeed two moons in the sky. But there they were, shining moonlight down upon the palace that housed the Royal Family of Tristain. The fact that there were two moons cemented it into Tatsumi's mind, he was in a completely different world. The green portal that had appeared over him, had truly transported himself to another world.

As unbelievable as it was, it was also a little exciting for the young assassin. Before he had joined Night Raid, he had always been one for adventure with both Sayo and Ieyasu. Now here he sat, looking at two moons of another world. He almost felt like a kid again, a bit giddy and anticipating what might follow in this strange new world. He hadn't let the fact of not returning back home get to him, in truth he didn't have the time for it, as Henrietta had all but barraged him with a day full of learning for the young assassin.

In truth, it was really fun for Tatsumi, something he hadn't felt in a long time. While Henrietta was young, she wasn't immature in the slightest. She was rather mature for her age, probably due to her upbringing as a Princess. Yes there were times when she had her moments, but who didn't have them? Hell, he had them from time to time. He still couldn't live down the whole 'you're fly is down' moment.

He knew for a fact that spending the day with Henrietta, had meant the world to her. He could see how lonely she was just from how enthusiastic she was in talking with him. Just how long had she been alone for? Tatsumi hadn't asked, didn't feel as if a personal question such as that was proper to ask upon someone he barely knew.

Henrietta had tried to pry a little, questioning of where he came from, what his own world had been like but Tatsumi had quickly deferred away from the questions, not wishing to reveal too much about it. While it wasn't personal, he didn't feel like she could handle the truth of what kind of person she had summoned. He was no way the worst of what she could have summoned from the Empire, but he was far from a saint. Blood stained his hands, even now. He was glad that Henrietta didn't push the subject, she probably felt the same way, wishing to get to know him better. After all, he was suppose to be with her for the rest of her life, per the Familiar contract.

It was an odd feeling, the Familiar contract was one of servitude. He wasn't ignorant to his current standing, a Familiar was obviously a servant no matter what Henrietta said. The symbols now etched onto his chest showed who he belonged to, showed that he was indeed a servant to Henrietta. Even though, he didn't feel resentment to Henrietta for it, maybe it was some of that magic that Henrietta told him about.

 _"When the contract between Familiar and Master is created, the bond begins to form without either actually having to do anything. The feeling of ease you mentioned that you feel around me, it is because of this contract."_

He had been right in thinking that the contract was making him feel odd around Henrietta, the feeling wasn't unwelcome. It felt good to be able to trust someone upon coming to this new world instead of having to build that trust. However Tatsumi had been through alot and just because he felt drawn and felt that he could trust her, didn't mean he would blindly follow her. He had been wrong about people before, he wouldn't put her in the same lane as Aria or any of the other corrupt of Officials of the Empire, but he didn't have enough information to go off of in this new world. He had no idea how the hierarchy worked, how the people of Tristain viewed the royal family, if there was war brewing or plots being started amidst the shadows.

Information would be his weapon and right now, he was unarmed. Both literally and metaphorically.

Incursio wasn't in his possession. No, the Musketeer Knight, Agnes had confiscated his weapon. While Henrietta had tried to get it back for him, protesting the seemingly overbearing protection she was faced with on a day to day bases, the logic that Agnes had given was indisputable and it was Tatsumi himself who offered for her to take the weapon in the end, just to calm the situation down. He had to give a little to earn a little. If he was to be staying here for the foreseeable future, he at least needed to be trusted especially by the overly cautious Musketeer Knight.

If that meant he would be unarmed for the time being, so be it. It wasn't like he was defenceless without a weapon. He could fight hand to hand, although he had no idea how he would go up against magic in doing so, but perhaps it wouldn't come to that. So, he would let his weapon be taken, prove to Agnes and the other members of the Guard that he was trustworthy enough to hold a weapon within the castle grounds.

If things turned for the worse… he had already scoped out where they were keeping his Teigu. He wasn't a fool, back in the Empire fools were killed. He had learnt from Night Raid, every single member had taught him something. He already had an escape plan if things turned against him. One plan even included up-ducting Henrietta, for two reasons, to hold himself to the promise of keeping her from her loneliness, and the other just for ransom. He wasn't proud of the plans involving her that he had made, but Assassin's weren't proud, they weren't heroes and they certainly weren't one for doing things the moral way. He would do what he needed to, if it came down to it. He after all, was an assassin of Night Raid.

Laying back on the tiles of the castle tower he rose a hand up, the image of the two moons behind it. He had been out here for a short while now, since the dinner with the Headmaster of the Magic Academy had ended and Henrietta had retired to her room. Dinner had been strange, the Head Master, Tatsumi had to chuckle. He was rather funny, like a quirky uncle that only visited once every few years. Tatsumi had actually found himself laughing a little at the old man's antics. Henrietta's mother, Marianne, didn't seem to be all there emotionally. A distant look in her eyes, it was clear that the Queen Regnant was still affected by the loss of the King, her husband. Tatsumi hadn't brought the question to Henrietta but it was painfully obvious what had happened. Perhaps if the time came, Tatsumi could question what had happened to Henrietta's father but he didn't believe that time was now.

Afterwards it had been awkward for Tatsumi as he was supposedly meant to accompany Henrietta through all of the rituals before going to bed. Including, bathing, dressing and then bed itself. Tatsumi, as he liked to think of himself, was a gentlemen and sat outside the bathroom door much to Henrietta's protest of having him bathe with her. When she had asked him to help her dress, Tatsumi had fled the room and asked Agnes for her assistance instead. Something that had clearly shocked Agnes, the only time he actually saw something other than anger towards him from the Musketeer Knight. After Henrietta had dressed, Tatsumi had sat beside her bed until she had fallen asleep, she had spoken to him and he had replied. Her mischievous personality had shown through some moments during the day even if she tried her best to hide it amongst her personality as a Princess, and Tatsumi found himself enjoying her company as the day continued. She wasn't the kind of noble he was use to dealing with at least.

"I just hope, that things stay this serene and peaceful." Tatsumi whispered softly into the night air, knowing all too well how sudden events can change. "She's too innocent to deal with War or Corruption, I'd hate to see her have to deal with what comes from being subject to such things." Closing his eyes he let out a soft sigh before he picked up a soft 'tap' 'tap' 'tap' echoing in the night, opening his eyes he scanned the area only to notice the shadow of a figure running across the rooftops of the palace. Narrowing his eyes he slowly moved from where he was laying, sliding down into a crouch position near the railing of the tower he was on. The figure was heading towards where he knew Henrietta's bedchamber was. The very tower of the palace that he himself was sitting on. The figure was coming from the direction of the treasure vault and as they grew closer he could see the shape of a sack on their back.

 _"A thief? Has some guts to break into the palace like this."_ Slipping from the rooftop with all his trained skills of an assassin, he entered Henrietta's room by the window, the same way that he had exited earlier. Henrietta was asleep, just as he had left her, a small candle flickering from the window being open. Slipping across the room without a sound he reached out, extinguishing the flame with his finger plunging the room into complete darkness. It didn't take long for the thief to make their way to the same window. They had no idea that a trained assassin would be waiting for them amidst the darkness.

A slight creak of the window, not even enough to stir the sleeping Henrietta, the thief knew what they were doing at least. But his owns stealth was honed by life threatening situations, where at any caution of sound could end in bloodshed. What did this thief have to gauge by getting caught? It would take at least forty seconds for the guards outside the door to be able to react and enter the room with the heavy armour that they were wearing. It would give the thief plenty of time to leap from the window and make their escape. Sure, there would be a chase but not much of one. A soft thud brought Tatsumi's attention back to the thief as they placed the sack that they had brought with them down on the floor as they moved about the room. They were obviously searching for something in particular. As they passed the bed frame of Henrietta's bed Tatsumi readied himself as they made their way to the nightstand beside the sleeping Princess. Tatsumi's blood boiled, the thought of them doing anything to her made his anger rise. If they touched her, they'd wish he'd have Incursio to end it Quickly.

 _"Calm down."_ Tatsumi reminded himself, he wasn't about to let the feelings of the contract control him. He needed to know what they were after, if they even made any indication to harm the Princess, he'd attack. The thief however didn't even make a move against the sleeping teen instead picking up an object from the night stand, Tatsumi knew what it was. He had seen Henrietta take it off when she had climbed into her bed. It was a ring she had worn. He didn't know it's value or meaning, but if the thief was risking everything to come in here to steal it, then it must be worth something. With speed that the thief hadn't used when entering the room, they headed back the way they came. However, as a Familiar, Tatsumi now had a job to do. Protect Henrietta and anything she might find valuable. The moment the thief rounded the bed frame Tatsumi moved, gripping the thief's wrist.

"What!?" The feminine voice of the thief echoed out in the room as Tatsumi pinned her arm behind her back, gripping the back of her neck before slamming her head into the bedpost rendering the thief unconscious in his arms. The scream had awoken Henrietta, if it wasn't the scream it was definitely the echoing thud of the impact with the bed. The Princess had woken up in fright, with a quick chant of a spell all the candles in the room lit up revealing Tatsumi laying the unconscious thief onto the ground. Instantly Henrietta was out of her bed, the guards outside finally making their appearance, weapons drawn to assess the situation. One moving to protect Henrietta while the other aimed a spear at Tatsumi and the thief.

Long green hair pooled around the thief as she lay unconscious beneath Tatsumi, but the assassin didn't give her any leniency as he kept her arm pinned behind her back as he looked up to the guard aiming a spear at him. He could see the fear in the guard's eyes, obviously one of the guards that had either seen him in the courtyard throw the other palace guards around like chew toys or had at least heard of the Princess's monstrous Familiar from the other guards. Either way, he didn't like having a spear aimed at him.

"Princess." His voice was stern and commanding, it almost made Henrietta let out a cry of surprise, instead she pushed past the guard that had moved to protect her.

"Yes Tatsumi? Please explain what is happening." She gave the order, unsure of who this woman beneath Tatsumi could be.

"She's a thief." Tatsumi explained shocking the two guards along with the Princess. Tatsumi reached down, rummaging in the thief's clothes, searching pockets and every nook and cranny before he found it, unfortunately it was in a most intimate place between the thief's breasts but Tatsumi pulled it free without letting his embarrassment show on his face as he held it up to Henrietta. The Princess's eyes were wide as she stared at the small silver case that held the very same ring that meant so much to her relationship with Wales. Henrietta took it with shaky hands, opening the case to be sure the ring was still present, it laid there on the red velvet inside, the Ruby of Water.

"Thank you, Tatsumi." She whispered softly, holding the case to her chest, such relief in her stance. It was clearly obvious to the assassin that it held a great place in Henrietta's heart. Tatsumi simply nodded as he glanced over at the sack that the thief had dropped.

"I'm assuming she stole that from the treasury." He explained as he pulled the thief up, revealing her face to the three.

"Fouquet!?" The two guards shouted in panic. Seeing the confusion on Tatsumi's face, Henrietta decided to explain to the assassin at who he had just managed to capture.

"Tatsumi, Fouquet is one of the most infamous thieves in all of Tristain. Known all across the kingdom for her earth magic that she uses in her thefts." She explained as she gestured for one of the guards to take Fouquet from Tatsumi, Tatsumi handing over the thief without issue. "It was under the assumption that Fouquet was actually a man." She explained seeing the feminine figure as it was passed to the guards, as the other guard picked up the sack of treasure that had been stolen.

"Your Highness, we will report this immediately and detain Fouquet at once." One of the guards spoke.

"Yes, thank you." Henrietta nodded as the two guards left, Henrietta turned to Tatsumi with a smile. "You've done me a great service Tatsumi, please if there is anyth-" Henrietta stopped as Tatsumi rose his hand up to stop her causing her to tilt her head as he offered her a small smile.

"Henrietta." He spoke, a slight tinge of pink gracing her cheeks as he said her name so familiarly, even Wales was still reserved when speaking her name. "Don't speak to me as if I'm just some other person, you summoned me here to keep you from your loneliness. I see that as we're friends, meaning no formalities, no rewards." Henrietta's eyes widened. "I didn't stop Fouquet thinking I'd be rewarded, I did it because it was the right thing to do. I don't need anything as a reward." He explained, truly shocking her before a smile came to her face.

"Very well." She nodded, realising now that she had been about to address him as if she were to address one of the Royal Knights if they had accomplished a great achievement. "But, I still offer my thanks to you." Tatsumi nodded before his eyes widened as she closed the distance between them, tilting her head up and placing a kiss on his cheek causing his face to inflame with colour. "Thank you, Tatsumi." She giggled at seeing his expression as she placed her hands behind her back. "Will you tell me how you brought down the infamous thief?" She asked. Tatsumi nodded, explaining how he had been on the roof of her room watching the two moons, surprising her that he had been as she hadn't even heard that he had left. He explained that he had intentionally watched to see what she was after before subduing her. "She was after the Ruby of Water from the start then." Henrietta spoke softly as Tatsumi sat across from her in a chair.

"It holds more than just value in gold doesn't it?" Tatsumi questioned having seen Henrietta's fondness over the ring.

"Yes, it's been a part of the family treasury for generations." Henrietta explained. "But, that is not why it is special to me." She looked up at him from where she sat on the bed, a curious look in her eyes. "Is it too soon to speak to him about such things? He called us friends, but even so." Tatsumi tilted his head, unsure if she was going to tell him the reason. With a gentle smile Henrietta rose her head. "The Ruby of Water, has a match you see." She explained. "Right now, the Ruby of Wind is in the possession of the Prince of Albion." The look of loneliness crossed her eyes again.

"I see." Tatsumi began sitting back in his chair. "The rings aren't the only match, are they?" He questioned a small knowing smile on his face.

"No." She spoke softly. "My Relationship with Prince Wales, is a secret… it has to be." She whispered the end softly. "Will you keep my secret, Tatsumi?" Her eyes locked with Tatsumi, he could see it within the depths of her gaze just how much she wished for him to keep this secret, telling him that this was something that could very well be the potential of the fall of her kingdom if the secret was released. Right now, Tatsumi had no reason to give up Henrietta's secret relationship with this Prince, for whatever the reason, political or personal. Tatsumi had no current gain to spread the news. That however may change.

"Of course, just introduce me to him some time." Tatsumi grinned. "I'd like to meet him."

"I will." Henrietta nodded with a large smile, he was already so accepting. _"Perhaps when the time comes, he can come to understand the full truth of why the relationship between Wales and I is such a secret."_ She added. "I should return to bed, we will be riding early in the morning."

"I remember." Tatsumi smiled, remembering Henrietta's promise to show him the surrounding land. Henrietta climbed into bed as Tatsumi was ready to rise and head to his own quarters before Henrietta stopped him from leaving.

"Can I ask that you stay here tonight?" She questioned. "With all the commotion, I'd feel safer with you here." She admitted.

"Sure." Tatsumi nodded as he looked around the room, searching for a place to sleep.

"Is something wrong?" Henrietta questioned.

"Ah, just tell me where I can find some spare bedding and I'll set up on the floor." He explained, awkwardly scratching at the back of his head. Henrietta tilted her head before simply pulling back the duvet she was beneath surprising the young assassin. "Princess, I couldn't." He spoke awkwardly, she had just revealed to him that she was in a relationship. Why was she so open to suddenly allowing her to sleep beside her? _"Is it because I'm only a Familiar?"_

"I see no reason why we cannot." Henrietta told him, somewhat confused by his reluctance. "You yourself have already said that we are friends, I shared my bed with an old friend when I was just a girl." She explained causing Tatsumi to run a hand down his face, while she had an air of maturity about her there was definitely that innocence to her as well. It was clear that she and this Prince Wales hadn't made it to the bedroom yet, not such a huge shock considering her age. Walking to the bed her grabbed the duvet and pulled it back over the space she had uncovered.

"While tempting, considering the bed in my chambers is incredibly comfortable, I have no doubt yours would be a thousand times more so." He explained as he let out a soft giggle. "But, I can't." He stated as he turned and slid down the side of her bed seating himself on the floor resting up against the bedside. "Plus..." He let a small grin come to his face as he looked over his shoulder at her. "… I don't think Prince Wales would be comfortable with such a scenario, don't you agree?" Henrietta's face took on a dark hue as she realised the implications of what might have transpired due to her offer and how Tatsumi might have responded. Turning over quickly pulling the covers up above her head Tatsumi let out a soft chuckle. "Good night, Henrietta." Leaning across Tatsumi gently blew the candle out on the bedside table.

"You're a lewd Familiar, Tatsumi." Henrietta's soft whisper came back through the darkness, although he could tell that she was smiling.

"Perhaps you're simply a perverted Princess." Tatsumi grinned in return as he was suddenly struck by a pillow to the face.


	4. Notice

Sorry to do this, however I've received an injury in recent months that have left me with the use of only one arm due to severe nerve damage. I can still write, however I'm no longer motivated to do so. I'll be putting this notice on all present stories.

If you want to adopt one of these stories please message me. I'll leave these stories on the sight so they won't be taken down however they will no longer be continued.

Thanks for everyone that has supported me as a writer, but I won't be writing anymore. Sorry.


End file.
